The Danger of Being Apart
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel in bed and can't accept them so he leaves them and goes off alone, leaving Dean heartbroken. In the midst of the Apocalypse, the vessels are apart and both vulnerable to attack. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel in bed and can't accept them so he leaves them and goes off alone, leaving Dean heartbroken. In the midst of the Apocalypse, the vessels are apart and both vulnerable to attack. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**A/N: **Hey! This fic is going to have a non-understanding!Sam and quite frankly Sam is gonna be a bit of a bastard at times. This will contain vulnerable!Dean and caring/loving!Castiel. ENJOY! xxxx

**

* * *

The Danger of Being Apart**

**-One- **

Dean and Castiel had been together secretly for a few months, and were in love. That is strange for Dean Winchester, yes, but there was no denying he loved Castiel and Castiel loved him. As they lay naked in bed, Castiel beneath Dean, they shared a tender kiss before Dean began to thrust, pressing his forehead to Castiel's and looking into his bright blue eyes. Their kisses were deep, passionate and loving, their touches soft and gentle and their movements languid. The room was freezing thanks to the cold January weather and broken heating so the couple were under the bed sheets as they made love.

"Dean," Castiel whispered as Dean's thrusts sent shivers down his spine, "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too," Dean replied, leaning down and connecting his lips with Castiel's again, both of them moaning into the kiss as they moved closer to climax.

Their bodies rocked together, hands gently caressing each other, lips romancing each other. Dean could feel his orgasm pooling in his abdomen and he sped up a little, soon after, both of them tensing as they came. As they slowed to a stop they shared loving kisses and touches, both their heads snapping round as the motel room door opened and the light came on.

Sam stood in the doorway, shock plastered all over his face as he stared at the couple in bed.

"What the fuck?" He began, slamming the door shut.

"Sammy…" Dean warned as he pulled out of Castiel and kept them both covered with the sheets, "Please…"

Sam shook his head and grabbed his unpacked bags. Since the Winchesters had only gotten to that motel that night, they couldn't be bothered to unpack which at this point was a blessing for Sam and a curse for Dean.

"Sam…" Castiel said softly.

"You shut your mouth." Sam growled, pointing a warning finger at Castiel.

"Hey, that's enough." Dean said, "Don't talk to him like that!"

"Fuck you." Sam snarled, checking his wallet for money and then heading towards the door.

"Sammy!" Dean called, his heart racing with panic as Sam headed out of the door, "SAM!"

Dean jumped out of bed and threw his boxers and jeans on, rushing out into the cold air. Castiel threw his boxers and pants on too, moving to the motel room door.

"Dean, come back inside!" Castiel called, Dean ignoring him and running through the snow barefoot.

"Sammy, please!" Dean cried, "Please!"

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam yelled, "Don't call me, don't talk to me, stay the fuck away!"

That's when Sam looked over to Castiel who stood looking sick with worry by the door.

"AND THAT APPLIES TO YOU!" He screamed, looking Dean with disappointment in his eyes (yeah, fucking _disappointment_, like Dean and Castiel were wrong).

Sam turned and walked away, Dean calling his name until Sam had disappeared from sight.

The older Winchester shivered with the cold, jumping when he felt Castiel's hands on his shoulders.

"Give him time, Dean." Castiel said softly, his heart breaking at the sight of tears in his human lover's eyes, "Come away…come on."

With tears now falling down his face, Dean let Castiel take him inside, feet hurting from the cold of the snow and body shivering from the ice wind outside. Dean thought Sam would be understanding, would be happy for him. Clearly not, and that broke Dean's heart.

-TBC-

* * *

**NAUGHTY SAM *Slaps his wrist* POOR DEAN! *Huggles him* Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are lurved! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel in bed and can't accept them so he leaves them and goes off alone, leaving Dean heartbroken. In the midst of the Apocalypse, the vessels are apart and both vulnerable to attack. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**

* * *

The Danger of Being Apart**

**-Two- **

Dean sat on the bed with his head in his hands, tears running down his face as he thought of the hate and disappointment in Sam's eyes. He was startled by a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Castiel with tears in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry," the angel whispered, "I shouldn't have told you how I felt…none of this would've happened if I had controlled my feelings…"

That made Dean even angrier at Sam. Now Castiel felt like it was _his_ fault!

"Don't you ever be sorry for telling me you love me." Dean said, taking Castiel's face in his hands rougher than intended, "Don't you ever apologise for loving me, Castiel."

Pulling his hands away, Dean saw one tear escape Castiel's eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Cas…" He whispered, pulling Castiel into his arms as he sat shivering, "I'm sorry for getting angry."

"Dean you're freezing…" Castiel whispered, wiping the tear away, "Come on."

The lovers climbed under the covers and Dean lay on his front burying his face in the pillows. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's back hesitantly and rubbed it gently as the hunter broke into sobs.

"Dean…shhh…" He whispered, not knowing what else to do, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I made your brother hate you."

Dean turned to protest but the angel was already gone and he flew into a panic. He grabbed his cell phone and called Castiel, the angel answering straight away.

"Don't leave me…" Dean whispered, "You cute little idiot."

Castiel reappeared and hung up, kissing Dean's lips and climbing into bed with him, both of them laying down together. Castiel looked over at Dean and kissed his lips, tears mingling with the motions and leaving a salty taste on their tongues. Castiel pulled the sheets over them and rested with Dean against his chest for once, the angel holding the hunter tightly to him.

"Sleep, Dean." Castiel said softly, "We'll decide what to do in the morning."

The angel unfurled his wings and wrapped them around Dean, keeping him safe and warm through the night.

* * *

Sam felt sick to his stomach as he got off the train at Sioux Falls. He wasn't a homophobe but Dean and Castiel? Come on! It was just so sickening…he couldn't even understand why it was so wrong.

Every few minutes he was getting calls from Castiel and texts pleading with him to try and understand for Dean's sake. Sam was fed up now and was heading to see Bobby. Bobby would agree with him, definitely…right?

As the cab pulled up outside the hunter's home, Sam prepared his speech about what he saw, what was exchanged and what he felt.

* * *

Dean awoke to find Castiel gone, instantly panicking that the angel had left him. When he heard the motel room door open, he smiled beautifully as Castiel entered with a bag in his hand.

"I thought I'd get you some breakfast, Dean." Castiel said softly, teeth chattering from the cold outside, "It is all cold breakfast, I'm afraid."

"That's great because you look like you need a little warming up," Dean said huskily, "Come to bed."

Castiel clicked his clothes away and climbed into bed with Dean, finding himself on his back as Dean pressed tender kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose, jaw, neck and shoulders. Dean pinned the angel's wrists above his head and licked a stripe from the centre of Castiel's chest in a straight line right up until his tongue was back in the angel's mouth. The kisses became languid and loving, both men shivering from the cold.

"Hot bath?" Dean asked, Castiel pressing fingers to Dean's forehead, both of them in the motel room's bathtub, settled and comfortable with Castiel in between Dean's legs.

Dean came to the conclusion that whether Sam liked it or not, he and Castiel were in love, together and caring for each other. Nothing would ever change or stop that because both Dean and Castiel would do whatever it took to protect and keep their love strong.

-TBC-

* * *

**Go Dean and Cas! Thanks for the reviews and stuff so far! You guys are amazing, and thanks for reading too! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel in bed and can't accept them so he leaves them and goes off alone, leaving Dean heartbroken. In the midst of the Apocalypse, the vessels are apart and both vulnerable to attack. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**

* * *

The Danger of Being Apart**

**-Three- **

Bobby smacked Sam around the head, the younger Winchester shocked at the older man's actions as Bobby looked at him with disappointment.

"Sam..." He breathed, "Sam, what's wrong with you, y'idjit?"

Sam looked really confused, and Bobby just sighed and shook his head.

"He's your brother, Sam," Bobby told him, shaking his head in disbelief, "And Cas makes him happy, what's the issue?"

"_What's the issue_?" Sam asked in surprise, "The issue, Bobby, is that Dean made a massive thing out of Ruby and me, so how the fuck can I be happy about Dean and Cas?"

Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"You can stay here, Sam, but good God, you had better be careful and better be prepared to make it up to the both of them."

Sam just remained silent and Bobby headed for the study, shaking his head as he did. What the _hell_ had gotten into Sam? It wasn't like Sam in any way at all. Sam was normally caring and he usually tried to understand, but now he was angry and now he wasn't able to understand he'd become more frustrated…and more vulnerable to Lucifer.

* * *

"Okay, Cas…" Dean breathed, carrying a very frail Castiel in his arms from the Impala, "We're gonna get you inside and you're gonna have to eat and drink…Jimmy's exhausted."

Castiel smiled weakly as Dean laid him on the bed, groaning in discomfort when the hunter pulled his trenchcoat and suit jacket off.

"Cas, I'm gonna get you colder…I am, I swear," Dean said softly, "I promise, baby…"

Castiel nodded wearily and rolled onto his side, Dean stroking a tender hand through the angel's hair before heading for the door, grabbing the food from car and locking up. He entered the room again, locking the door and drawing the curtains before undressing Castiel to his boxers and covering him with the thin sheets. Even in this cold weather, Castiel had started to sweat profusely whilst trying to kill a demon, and Dean had eventually had to step in and kill it, along with the poor bastard it was wearing.

"D-Dean…" Castiel whispered, "Lay with me…"

Dean sat beside Castiel on the bed and sat him up, moving them so the angel was in between his legs and then going for the food.

"Cas…keep your eyes open, okay?" Dean began, "Come on, you'd better eat this."

Dean broke up the block of chocolate and Castiel took a square, beginning to eat and snuggling against his lover.

Dean had been terrified, keeping a close eye on his partner during the entire drive home. He kept his arms around Castiel and kissed his neck and shoulders, hearing Castiel release that familiar happy sigh that he always did when Dean was kissing him in the way he loved the most.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, reaching a slender hand up to card through Dean's hair, "Mmm…Dean…"

"You feeling better, baby?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response and turning in Dean's arms, body still sweating and shaking, "Cas…just rest a little, huh?"

The angel snuggled up to Dean and buried his face in his neck, pressing kisses to his lover's slender neck and then up his jaw, finally reaching his lips.

"I love you."

"Love you, Cas."

* * *

"Dean, stop it!" Castiel laughed as Dean tickled his neck and stomach, "Stop!"

Dean lay next to Castiel propped up on one elbow, running his fingers up Castiel's body in a spider-like fashion, the angel smiling beautifully at him before pulling him into a kiss. Castiel started to whisper sweet words between their kisses that sent Dean's heart soaring.

"I love you, Dean," he began (always the best way to begin), "You're everything to me, and whether Sam likes it or not, I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you."

"Cas…" Dean whispered back, looking into Castiel's eyes every time the angel broke their kisses to speak.

"Sam doesn't and may never understand our love," He breathed, stealing another kiss, "But I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave you."

Dean's eyes filled with tears and he closed them, the hot tears falling gracefully down his face which Castiel kissed away.

"Don't cry," Castiel whispered, sighing as Dean uttered an apology, "Don't be sorry, Dean…please don't cry…"

Castiel kissed Dean's lips again and nuzzled noses with him, caressing Dean's cheek and wiping the tears away.

"Love you." Dean choked out, Castiel smiling in response and kissing Dean's lips again.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

Their kisses deepened and Dean pressed Castiel into the mattress, the angel moving his legs to the sides of Dean's body and resting his heels in the creases of Dean's knees.

"Make love with me." Castiel whispered, Dean leaning down and kissing Castiel tenderly in response to the request.

* * *

The angel shivered beneath Dean, hands unsure of where they wanted to rest as the hunter slowly thrust into his angel. Dean kissed Castiel's lips tenderly, quaking just as much as Castiel was. Their moans grew that little bit louder as they came, both of them slowing to a stop and sharing sweet kisses and caresses.

Sam could take his prejudice and he could shove it. Dean would rather be with Castiel, making love and expressing how he truly felt than appease Sam by pretending to be cold and harsh towards Castiel.

-TBC-


End file.
